


The Last Dance

by Nashina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Porn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashina/pseuds/Nashina
Summary: You start working at a new dance studio. Not only are you the only chubby instructor but also one of the only human ones!You are warmly welcomed, but is it real?And what's this weird feeling in your chest whenever you see this oh so handsome skeleton?What are these nightmares?What is this...family?(Remake of Dance With Me)





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I said I would do it so here I am!! 
> 
> I rewrote Dance With Me.
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoy this. I feel like I improved and that this version is much better, but I wanna know what _you_ think!!
> 
> Kthxbye love you!

“You’re hired!”

Alright, that was easier than expected. You stared at the goat monster, sitting on the other side of the desk, in shock. Your eyes widening you slumped back into the soft leather of your seat. “I-what?” You had been barely talking for five minutes and she hadn’t even looked over your résumé yet. Granted, you two had already talked on the phone for a while. However, you still thought that was barely enough time to get to know a person well enough to offer them a job! You could be some kind of con-artist, a racist or a murderer! “Are you sure?” She laughed highly and stood up. Her long, lilac dress falling to the floor, almost pooling around her feet. Reflexively, you stood up as well, barely reaching her chest when she stood in front of you.

“We’ve needed a pole-dance teacher for some time now. And I’m a monster, I can feel your soul. Have you forgotten that?” You slowly shook your head, still in shock. It was common knowledge that monsters could feel the aura a soul resonated. But there was still so much more to a human beside their soul. Maybe Toriel could see even deeper into a human being.

You were always curious how it worked. Was it really just a feeling, or did they see something? What does _your_ soul feel like? 

Was it good? 

Was it bad?

It has been a little over a month since you had to leave your old studio. As always, they couldn’t give you a proper reason. And as always, you were too afraid to say anything. Despite that, you knew the reason. No one wanted a chubby pole-dance teacher.

That was disgusting, right? How could an overweight person dance properly, right?

But Toriel didn’t seem to think that way. The moment you told her what kind of dance you wanted to teach, her whole face lit up, a big grin grazing her fluffy face. You were surprised at first, not expecting such an expressive reaction from the seemingly calm and collected monster.

“You see, a close friend of my family has always wanted to take a pole-dance class. We just never really had a suitable teacher. But now we found one!” She grinned excitedly and suddenly wrapped her big arms around you. You were surrounded by the smell of lavender and freshly made pie. It was a comforting smell.

You stiffened up in shock and she immediately let you go. “Oh I am so sorry, my child!” she apologised. “I might have gotten a little too excited.” You shook your head and relaxed. Willing your repressed memories away you carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it,” you smiled up at her.

After discussing everything necessary like health insurance, payment and your work schedule you left the office in a trance. 

You couldn’t believe what was happening. Not only did you find a job way sooner than you expected, but they also seemed really nice and welcoming! You were now one of the few human instructors at The Dance Studio. Toriel told you her ex-husband Asgore had chosen the name. You liked the name. It was..you know..okay it was stupid. But you were just happy to have a job.

You still couldn’t quite believe your luck. Things had never gone this smoothly in your life before! There must be a catch somewhere. There always was. After all, you had only been working for about three years but in over ten different studios. 

You knew what bad luck was and you never expected it to leave, but here you are. A smile slowly crept onto your face before it vanished again.

No. You weren’t going to let happiness consume you. The fall would hurt so much more. But..maybe you could hope. Just this once, maybe you could actually believe that this was going to work out. You slowly walked through the halls finally reaching the exit.

You were on your way out of the studio, still a little numb, when you ran right into the hard, wide chest of someone. “S-sorry I-!” When you looked up you looked straight into the face of a blue blushing skeleton. He was at least one and a half heads taller than you. Still smaller than Toriel but gigantic none the less. He was wide too, the parts of his bones you could see definitely wider and sturdier than those of a humans. He was...attractive. He made you feel something. You weren't sure what it was, but suddenly you just felt really content and peaceful.

For a few seconds neither of you said anything before you started giggling. The sight of the blushing monster finally forced you to let your happiness come up to the surface. “I-I’m sorry!” you wheezed. “I just didn't..didn’t expect a skeleton to blush!” You continued to giggle, soon full on laughing. His blush only deepened and he looked anywhere but you. “stop laughing, you’re making me feel _blue_.” Your laughing stopped and you looked at him, wide eyed. He stared at you, about to say something when you started laughing even harder.

Not only was he extremely adorable and hot but he also seemed to enjoy bad puns, just like you! You kept laughing, sometimes calming down but when you looked up and saw his amused expression you just started laughing all over again. Your hands clutching your stomach you slightly bent over, your bag slipping off your shoulder and hanging off your wrist. But you didn't care. You felt so happy right now. So light, so _alive_.

Everyone that was walking past the two of you was either looking at you strangely or started laughing themselves. Soon the skeleton joined you and both of you stood in front of the building, laughing your ass off. Whenever your eyes met, a new wave of laughter consumed the both of you until you were literally sitting on the floor.

You were sitting on the ground with a stranger, laughing like you haven't in years. Your mind was hazy, your eyes screwed shut, your cheeks hurting from all your smiling, barely able to breathe. You were so fucking happy.

After a few minutes you took a few deep breaths and wiped the tears off your face. When you calmed down a little you smiled up at the tall monster. “I’m really sorry for running into you. And for..well..laughing so hard.” Now it was your turn to blush but you held eye contact with him. He grinned down at you, slightly shaking his head and offering you his hand. “it’s okay. i knew i was _humerus_ but not how much.” You giggled again, brushing the hair out of your face and letting him help you up. “Right. Okay. I should go. It was nice _running into you_ ,” you grinned. “maybe we’ll be in each others _radius_ again,” he smiled back and walked into the studio, lightly patting your shoulder when he passed you. You blushed darkly before quickly turning around and waving. He waved back before going around a corner.

Well, that happened.

*~*

The whole way home, you had decided to walk most of it, you thought about the events of the day. In the morning you were woken up by the phone call of a sweet, gentle goat monster, talking to her for almost an hour before agreeing to meet up with her. Then on your way there, you were almost run over by a cute little kid without arms, playing with them and their friend in the park for a while before finding the studio right on time. Then you immediately got a job and met an incredibly attractive monster who laughed with you until you were both crying.

Who were you kidding, he was probably laughing _at_ you not with you.

You quickly shook your head. 

No! You were not going to let yourself ruin this seemingly perfect day!

You took the route through the park, looking for the children from earlier. It seemed like they had already left, but you still decided to sit down on a bench near the playground. You watched human and monster kids alike play with each other while you slowly let your mind drift.

It has been an exhausting few months. You had to move out of your old apartment because you couldn’t pay the ridiculously high rent anymore, you lost your only friend due to them moving across countries, you had received a letter of your mother telling you she wasn’t able to support you financially anymore. You slightly shook your head. That was in the past. Thankfully you had quickly found a new flat in a nice neighbourhood (small but the rent was cheap) and got a new job! Seemed like life was having mercy on you. You decided you could allow yourself to be happy. Things might go wrong again, but you could at least enjoy the time until then.

You quickly sobered up when you saw that the swings were empty. Grinning, you jumped off your seat, grabbed your bag and hurried over. You sat down and started swinging slightly, until you couldn't wait anymore. Soon you were so high you could feel yourself hovering in the air for a split second before falling back onto the seat and swinging back. You felt the wind ruffle your hair and your finger hurting from how hard you gripped the chains.

You smiled and continued swinging, slowing down slightly so you could really enjoy it. You let yourself fall back into your imagination, picturing how the next few days of your life would look like.

How were your co-workers going to be? How many students would you have? Would there only be monsters or also a few humans? Who was the family friend Toriel talked about? Would they like you? Would you do a good job? Or would they fire you after a week because no one wanted to take your classes?

After swinging for seemingly forever, an adult sized person sat down next to you. On the ground that is. You looked to your right only to see the skeleton from one or two hours ago sitting on the soft grass next to you. 

“heya,” he grinned towards you. You grinned back, slowing down to a stop to properly look at him. “Why are you sitting on the ground?” you giggled. He shrugged before looking out onto the playground. “that way i won’t _fall for you_ like you did earlier,” he winked, looking back to you. The shit eating grin on his face only widened when you blushed, thinking back to earlier when you fell to the ground from laughing too hard. 

You slightly shook your head, smiling. “Sorry again,” you shrugged. He nodded slowly, lying back on the ground. “’s fine. tori just gave you a job, didn’t she? of course you’d be happy.” 

Your eyes widened. “How did you know?” you inquired, turning fully towards him, making the chains of the swing cross. His eyes were closed and he seemed fully at ease. “i met her in the hallway and she told me about an adorable little human who was going to start working here soon.” He opened one eye to look at you, laughing as another blush graced your face again. 

“W-Well there are a lot of adorable humans!” you stuttered, looking back out onto the playground, watching the two kids from this morning running around.

Suddenly a big shadow fell over to you. You looked to your right only to come face to face with a hunched over skeleton. 

“ _leaf_ it to me to run into the most adorable one.” Gaping like a fish on land you stared up at him, your blush getting darker and darker until he broke out into laughter. “at least i’m not lying,” he mumbled before stretching and turning back around. “welp, i gotta get back to work.” 

Suddenly he waved his left arm around and started shouting. “yo! kids come on we gotta go back!” You looked up to see the two children you had played with earlier that day run across the playground towards your new skeletal friend. “ _bee_ seeing you later then.” He winked before picking the kids up and throwing them over his shoulders. The children grinned and waved as the trio left the park.

You slightly shook your head and smiled. Seems like you were sure in for something, huh?


End file.
